


in front of me

by honeycures



Series: où est l'amour? * where is love? [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M, Male Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeycures/pseuds/honeycures
Summary: A snippet of how Chat Noir sees Ladybug. It wasn't always this way though. (male!Marin(ette)/Ladybug)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marin Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: où est l'amour? * where is love? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872997
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	in front of me

**Author's Note:**

> a lot of bg info is missing from this ficlet. i hope it's not too confusing? it's pretty much a [future] snippet of a multichap fic i'm writing called "où est l'amour?". if you like male!marinette x adrien, please go give it a read :D<3 
> 
> __ sorry not sorry for lowercase writing lol. its a bad habit i want to fix, but am lazy. 
> 
> ___ !! if you have trouble picturing genderbent ladybug/ _marin_ , i love wolfaja's vision of him [here](https://64.media.tumblr.com/37435b197e53a7ad351b880da5176799/1663e6dffcec228e-7d/s1280x1920/4e3b4dc27a5cca78645cd5a0bc20232c2ef045b0.png). you can also imagine him how you like.

* * *

He didn’t know when it started. See, it was all supposed to be a joke…but that part’s a long story and Chat couldn’t even concentrate anyway. 

He was carrying Ladybug, gripping his leaner frame as he ran them away from an akumatized person. As usual, his heart was beating fast because of the adrenaline. (Or maybe because it felt like Ladybug held onto him like he was the only person that mattered. Really, who could tell?)

(He could.) 

Adrien felt the burn of his cheeks underneath his mask, the thrum of his heart making him go automatic in a flirtatious quip, “Don’t worry. I got you, pretty bug,” and immediately Ladybug rolled his eyes at this, already having sensed the comment coming. Chat Noir grinned toothily as he felt Ladybug press closer, his slender toned arms around Chat's neck holding tighter. 

(Adrien wanted to pretend it wasn’t because he was running them to safety.)

“I don’t know how I missed that trap _Escaper_ set up.” Ladybug muttered. “Unless there is an illusion going on?”

“Lucky she just caught your leg,” Chat Noir said, “and lucky for me, I get to carry you around, bugaboo.” 

Ladybug looked at him properly then, sternly, almost as if to tell him _please shut up while i’m thinking_ , and before Chat could undoubtedly oblige, Ladybug visibly went through a flicker of emotions, realizing as though they were being rude. Chat blinked, slowing them down on a rooftop. “Bug—?”

“Sorry.” Ladybug said, cautious. “I promised and i’m doing it again.”

Chat blinked again. Oh. 

(It was a stupid promise he didn’t even care about. Something about Ladybug promising he’d give him a chance instead of being outright cold to him like he was the first time they met. Yeah, something about that. Wait, was that it?)

Chat Noir couldn’t focus, think. 

Ladybug's bluebell eyes were looking right at him as he bit on his full bottom lip. “I’ll do better. seriously.” 

Chat nodded automatically and a tiny curved smile peaked through Ladybug's lips. 

Ah. _Damn_.

Chat Noir became Adrien again. Green eyes quickly shifting away, cheeks pinking, sudden bashment, when did the suit get so hot and stuffy, Plagg—

The situation passed quickly. Within seconds ladybug was limping on his feet, muttering a shy _thank you, um, for carrying me,_ and twirling his yo-yo as he was about to call his lucky charm. Yeah, no problem, Chat wanted to say. But instead he watched him. Watched as the lucky charm landed on his hands, watched as Ladybug looked at him then as he realized, just like always, what to do. 

“Looks like you’re going to help me again.” Ladybug's voice was soft. A unique blend of masculine and feminine. Chat smiled lazily. (He felt drunk.)

“When don't I, lovebug?”

Ladybug simply outstretched an arm, brows earnest. “That’s true. Care to carry me one last time?”

Chat Noir's clawed fingers tensed, eager just to feel his body heat again. He bit down his rushed emotions with an easy smile.

“If you promise a date with me after we restore Paris?” 

( _You're going to say no._ )

Ladybug just smiled back at him and shook his head. “Guess Paris is lost.”

“Meowch,” Chat felt the pang come through anyways and he feigned a hurt heart. “Oh, how you wound me, ladybug.”

Ladybug chuckled, soft, sweet. “Carry me and maybe I'll consider it, ya silly cat.”

Chat Noir raised his brows. (because _that's new._ )

A large boom resounded through the city, startling them both. Ladybug quickly set his determined eyes to the source with Chat looking on as well. there, a rising cloud of smoke from the grounds of the Eiffel tower. Chat looked on, seeing _Escaper’s_ shadow zip and fly in the smoke.

“You see him?” Ladybug asked.

Chat shifted his eyes to Ladybug and stared for a moment. 

( _He was really too pretty. Or handsome...both, really._ )

Chat Noir sighed. “I do."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for ending it right there. it's supposed to be a snippet after all :o  
> thank you for reading <3.


End file.
